Letters From The Dead
by Neville Foreville
Summary: If the dead could talk, what would they say? Letters by everyone from Albus Dumbledore to Fred Weasley. Warning: Some character pairings are not cannon. If you do not like noncannon ships, please do not read.
1. Lily to Remus

Dear Remus,  
I know that you have your reasons, but I think that you should really give her a chance. Tonks knows what she wants and what is good for her. She wouldn't be running after you this much if she didn't know that. Believe me! I know what it's like when someone likes you that much, James never gave up on me, and I think that is the way that Tonks is about you. She loves you, Remus, and I can see why. You keep using the too old phrase, but what if she is what will make you happy? Would you sacrifice happiness for what looks normal? Face it, Remus, you aren't normal, but that is no reason for you tune her out. And she knows what she is getting into. Give her the benefit of the relationship and marry her already!

Love,  
Liy


	2. Lily to Molly

Dear Molly,  
Don't worry about a thing: I am going to take care of your son like you have taken care of mine all of these years. It never gets easier to live without him, but you know that he is in a good place with us. We will keep him safe, and here, there is no more pain, and Fred is enjoying living with the Marauders and having that wonderful experience. I swear James is acting like he is 19 again himself. (Not that much age difference, but yes.) I will love him like he were my own.

Love,  
Lily


	3. Fred to George

Dear George,  
Guess what! The Marauders, yes, Messers Mooney, Padfoot, and Prongs, just asked me to be a new Marauder. They told me it was about time they had a fourth person, and I was just right for the job! Don't worry about me, I will be fine, and I will be very happy where I am, now you go be happy where you are. Marry Angelina Johnson and have a few kids. Name one of them after me, since I know you will no matter what I say. Go live your life, Georgie. Make it a good one!

Fred


	4. Albus to Minerva

Dearest Minerva,  
The times that I look down on you and you are smiling now are much more than I ever thought would be without me, or a lot of us people for that matter. I know life must be different now, but you are making the best of it, and I can tell you that I love you and that I will be waiting for the moment you meet me.  
There is never a day when I don't look down at you and smile because of what you did for all of those students, those parents, those wonderful people. They really look up to you, Minerva, all of them do, and if that Potter boy gives you too much trouble, just smile and thank Godric that there aren't four of him!  
I will love you forever, My Dear, and I will wait for you to meet me at King's Cross.  
Love,  
Albus


	5. Ted to Andromeda

Dromeda,  
The time seems to fly by here. There is never a moment that I don't look toward you to see your strength that keeps me going. There is never a moment that I don't wish that I hadn't been taken, but if I could go back to that moment, I would never change what I did. I would never let Dean or Dirk give their lives for mine. I knew that I had you, but Dean was only the age of Harry, and Dirk had more of a family, and I knew that I could not let one of them die for me! I just couldn't do it, and I hope that you know why I did this and I hope that you forgive me!

Dromeda, I know you must have hatted to hear that I was gone, but I know that you know why I died, and why I couldn't let Him win. I had to do my part, and if that was what it took, then so be it!

I love you, Dromeda, and I will always be here waiting for you when you get here. There will be a party when you walk through that barrier. I love you!

Ted


	6. James to Harry

HARRY,  
I KNOW THAT THE TIME I GOT TO SPEND WITH YOU WAS VERY SHORT, BUT I THINK THAT THERE IS ALWAYS MUCH MORE THAN JUST THE FACT THAT I DIED. HARRY, I TOLD MYSELF YEARS AGO, WELL, YEARS TO THE 21 YEAR OLD THAT I WAS WHEN I DIED, JUST BEAR WITH ME, THAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED, TO LILY, OR ANYONE ELSE THAT I LOVED, I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE TO SAVE THEM. I KNOW THAT THERE WAS LITTLE TIME TO GET TO KNOW YOU, AND NOW ALL I CAN DO IS WATCH AS YOU GROW AND HAVE A FAMILY OF YOUR OWN, BUT I DON'T REGRET IT FOR ONE MOMENT.

HARRY, GO OUT THERE AND LIVE YOUR LIFE WITH GINNY AND YOUR KIDS.  
I LOVE YOU,  
JAMES

P.S. THANKS AGAIN FOR NAMING YOUR SON AFTER SIRIUS AND I! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO US!


	7. Tonks to Teddy

Teddy,  
What is there to say to the son that I got very little time to be with? Well... I know that at this point you are about 14, and from what I can see of you, you are very put out with your father and I at the moment.

I know what it is like to loose a dad. I do. I lost your granddad about a month or two before you were born, hence why you are named after him. I know that I got a lot more time to spend with your granddad than you did with either your father or I, but the feelings are the same.

I know what you must be thinking: These are just the ramblings of a woman that you never got to know because she had to go fight in that blasted war, but hear me out Teddy.

Your father and I love you very much, and the reason we went to the battle is because we wanted to protect you. I know that we lost our lives fighting, but remember what you have because of it. You have a godfather that has a love for you that is stronger than anything in the world, and you have a grandmum that is harder than steel.

Teddy, your father and I love you very much and we never want you to forget that. We will watch you grow up here, and someday, you will come join us at King's Cross, but only after greeting Death like an old friend. We love you dearly,  
Mum


	8. Leonard to Augusta

My Dearest Augusta,

Times have come and gone that we have had our moments together. Times have come and gone that we could sit and watch our little boy play with his toy broom. Times have come and gone that we saw the wedding of our only son to a woman, who, I must admit, I knew you weren't too fond of. Not at first, at least. In your opinion, she didn't remind you enough of you, and I thought that was a brilliant thing, because she was just like you.

Alice was just as strong, just as brave, and just as beautiful, but you would always be more beautiful to me. Take good care of them, Augusta. Alice and Frank. Take good care of them, not matter how many times they may tell you that they don't know you, keep going to see them. I know it means the world to them.

Someday, they will come join me here at King's Cross, and someday, all of the pain that they are feeling trapped in their own minds will go away, and they will remember once again. Just remember that those days are coming. They are just around the corner.

Neville needs you, My Dear. Don't be too hard on him, he needs to know that everything he does is special. I know Minerva got on your case at one point, but know that she is always in the interest of her students. You know that. She can't think of much outside the school, and perhaps Albus, who I have gotten to know pretty well after our few years here together.

Let Neville marry the girl that makes him happy. Let him make his own mistakes on his own time. Let him be him. If he wants to be an Auror, then let him be. If he wants to be a Healer, than let him. If he wants to write for the Prophet, then let him! Let him be his own man, Augusta. I love you too dearly to keep things like this from you.

Waiting at King's Cross for you,

Leonard


	9. Cedric to Amos

Father,  
What can I say to you? One moment you were so proud that I was going to find the cup, and win the championship, and the next, you were burying my body.

Can I tell you what happened in the maze? Will you think any different of me if I tell you that I was falling into the trap of the maze? Dumbledore said that in the maze, people change into what they are not, they turn against everyone, they go against everything they know. Father, this is more true than I could tell you.

One moment I was being attacked by the maze, physically, and then the next, I was the one trying to attack Harry. I'm ashamed to say it, but it is the truth. When we got to the graveyard, Harry tried to get me safe. He tried to get me away, but I wasn't listening.

I do believe that it was my own fault. I should have listened to him better, he knew what he was talking about. When he said run, I should have run. If he had asked me to jump, I should have asked how high. It's just the kind of thing that is expected when it comes to the Boy Who Lived.

Don't give up because of what happened to me. Continue to live life to the fullest like you have been all of my life. Tell Mum I love her. Let her know that I am watching you. Both of you, loving you more than I ever thought possible.

I will be waiting for you to join me, but don't think you have to come too soon. I love you, Father.  
Cedric

P.S. Go to the next Wizarding World Cup and cheer for Ireland for me. I'll be cheering for them with you.


	10. James and Sirius to James Sirius

James Sirius Potter,  
I knew it! I knew he would name one of his kids after me! (This is Sirius Orion Black, your grand-godfather.)

I just knew that Harry would name one of his children after me, because, you only get one god-father, and Harry has always been a nostalgic kind of guy.

James, I'm sorry to scar you by letting Sirius start this letter. To start off with, it has been a pleasure to be your namesake. We are both rather good pranksters, and we know that you will grow into your name.

If Harry ever asks why you are doing all of the pranks you are, and getting in trouble as much as you are, I completely insist that you should blame it on your blood. If he doesn't fall for that, blame it on the fact of who you are named after. I'm sure that will work.

James, I didn't scar him, I simply started a letter. Don't argue with me on this. Since both of you are James, we shall call James Potter 1, James, and we shall call James Sirius Potter, James Sirius. Make enough sense? Good. Now, I have a joke for you to laugh at.

I mean no offense to any of your Hufflepuff friends, but I'm sure you will laugh at this. 'How do you keep a Hufflepuff in suspense?" (James, you reply.)

I don't know, Sirius, how do you keep a Hufflepuff in suspense?

You walk away after you ask it! Isn't that funny?

No, Sirius, It wasn't terribly funny. I apologize for him. Sometimes things just come out. You would think that he was a teenager all over again!

This letter has been long enough.

Have fun pranking, James Sirius.

James Potter & Sirius Black


	11. Colin to Mrs Creevey

Mum,  
To start, I would like to say that I love you. I think that is about all that I can say at this point. I love you and I have always loved you. While I may have not listened at some points to what you were telling me, know that I did always listen, I just may not have behaved.

I'm sure it was a shock to you when you found that I was a wizard, just like it was a shock to me, but I know you made the best of it. While I wasn't too normal, was anyone in our family? Ha. There is one answer to that question; no!

Well, Mum. Take good care of Sarah for me, I know she will need someone to care for her with me gone. I'll be watching to make sure that she doesn't end up marrying some thick bloke.

Good bye, Mum.  
Colin


	12. Fred to Angelina

Ange,  
Well, I guess that you finally realized everything that George was doing was to impress you. I always knew that he fancied you. I thought everyone could see it, but apparently that didn't include you... When I asked you to the Yule Ball, he didn't talk to me for a week. A week! He was so angry that I would ask you to go with me when I knew that he was planning on asking you.

Take it this way, Ange. I never fancied you. Ever. You were just as much a sister to me as Ginny was. There was no way that I could have ever married you. That was all for George to do.

Take good care of him. I can already tell that married life is good for him. Can't you? I can already tell that you two are going to turn out to be one of those couples like Mum and Dad. Where they always know what the other one is thinking, and they are always said to be one of the sweetest couples. Oh well. The world needs more relationships like that.

Take care, Ange. Have fun being a Weasley.  
Fred


	13. Remus to Teddy

Teddy,  
Your mother and I couldn't be prouder of everything that you have done in your few years. Already have a position working at the Ministry do you? Congratulations. Of course I would have given almost anything to have been able to work at the Ministry, but as life would happen, I found my professions elsewhere.

I have learned a few things that I find very important, though. When life gives you opportunities, you should take them. When life gives you second chances, you should jump on them, and when you fall in love, you should do everything that you should to make sure that you never loose her.

Teddy, I can give you all of this advice because I have had to ask forgiveness from your mother, and from many other of my friends so many times.

Take my advice, Teddy. You may only get to hear it once.  
Dad


	14. Iola to Xenophillius

_Xeno, _

_Life it short, so live it to the fullest. While days may get longer in the spring and summer, days here go on without end. While I never tire here, I always tire of not seeing your face, or lovely Luna's face. _

_She is more like you than you would know, Xeno. Love her with everything that you have. Love her just as much as you loved me. Tell her daily how much I loved her, and how much I miss her. _

_While Luna may be all that is physically left of me, but always remember that I love you and I am always with you, for I will never leave you. It is impossible for me to leave the man that I love. The man I have always loved. _

_Keep searching for the Trumpet-horned Snorckracks for me. I know you will find them, Love. _

_Iola _


	15. MadEye to Tonks

Nymphadora,

CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Mad-Eye Moody


	16. Regulas to Sirius

Sirius,  
You don't want to hear this. You have never wanted to talk to me, you were always too busy talking to your little friends to listen to me. For years, I resented that about you. For years I held that against you.

But now, I know better. I know better than to argue with you now, for there is no more time for me. Sirius, I call out to you now to explain everything. I tried to explain while I was still alive, but that time passed. You wouldn't hear from me, you would barely even look at me.

Death has come and gone. I don't really feel anything but happiness now. Sirius, listen to me. You want to get away from this man. He is not what anyone ever thought he was. He will show no mercy to anyone. No matter how much you think he will. He will do everything in his power to tear Harry down. Don't let him get to you, the first step to killing Harry. Don't let him get to Harry. He is our only hope.

R.A.B.


	17. Snape to Harry

Harry,  
While we never saw eye-to-eye, and I'm sure part of that was my resentment with your father, I'm sorry it had to end like this. You probably don't care what I have to say; you never really have, but I must tell you.

I know what you saw in the memories. I know you think that I betrayed everything I knew for your mother, and while that is the truth, it is not the full truth. I wanted to keep you safe, because you were everything that was left of her. I was her oldest and dearest friend. I thought it was my duty to keep you from harm.

I may have been right, I may have been wrong. It is not my place to decide. Harry, what your parents did for you was beyond anything I can even fathom. You should just know I know how much they loved each other. And you for that matter.

I hope you and Miss Weasley can show your children half the love your mother showed you.

S.S.


	18. Harry to Ginny

(I do not think that Harry died, but I do think that he may have written a letter to Ginny in case he did.)

Ginny-

Everyone dies. Isn't that what we were always told? Don't be afraid of death. Everyone dies. We are told not to be afraid of death, because we know it is coming.

This letter has traveled with me for about a year now. It is my letter to you that Hermione and Ron both have instructions to give to you if I end up dying in all of this. I guess, since you are reading this and I didn't burn this, then I must be dead.

Know that I love you more than anything in the world. Know that everything I ever did for you was because I loved you. While I didn't notice you nearly as soon as I should have, you have always been the brightest light in my life, and my heart.

I love you more than life itself, and that is why we are in this predicament. Know that I have always loved you. Ginny, please don't you cry, know I'll always love you.

Harry James Potter


	19. Fred to Molly

Mum,

I'm not much of a writer, but this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. To write you after death that you can barely fathom yet hurts me. To know too much, I guess.

I know I was never easy to live with. And honestly, if I had lived through that, I probably wouldn't be any better!

Here's what I have to say to you: I love you. More than anything. You have always been my mum, and you always will be.

Every time you see something that reminds you of me, try not to cry. Laugh instead. Point your face up at the sky and laugh. Laugh a deep-bellied laugh, just like you know I would love.

Go spoil that grandkid that you have that is named after me. (I know there will be one. I can feel it now. Almost every kid born these days is named after somebody that is dead!) Spoil them with those cookies you make, and spoil them with stories about everything I did at Hogwarts. Go ahead, give them plenty of bad ideas, you aren't their Mum! You can't get in too bad of trouble with Ange about it!

I love you, Mum. Always know that. Hopefully, I will have to wait a long time to meet you here in King's Cross, though. Don't rush to me.

Fred


	20. Remus to Harry

Harry,

You are a very strong young man that has to grow up too quickly. I know you didn't have too much of a childhood outside of school, but to you, and to myself, school was the one place where while others judged, there were always those people willing to hex whomever did not agree with you.

While my time here was cut short, I can only thank Godric that yours was not. You have so much ahead of you, Harry! You have so much life left! You have so many happy adventures to go on; getting married, having children, living!

You have always been strong, and I know with age, you will grow stronger. Always rely on family and friends to get you through whatever else you have to deal with. I hope to Helga that it isn't terribly much.

You have always been a dear friend, and I know you will take good care of Teddy.

Remus


	21. Albus Dumbledore to Hermione

Hermione Granger,

I knew you would figure out the clue I left you. I figured it may take you a few moments to figure out, but I knew you would get it eventually!

Great job on defeating Voldemort. You did just as much as Harry did, if not more for putting up with him! You are a brave young lady with so much to do in life. Live well, laugh often, and love much.

Professor Dumbledore


	22. Iola to Luna

_Luna, _

_Life is too short to put into words. You have known that since the day I died. Life is short. Luna, you have such a love of life, and of people. You can read people better than anyone I have ever met, and I know you will go far in life. I love you more than anything._

_Dying may be hard, but living is so much harder. You have so much light that the world will try to snuff out. I have seen everything that you have gone through, and I know that there is little light left. I know how hard life can be, but Luna, never ever give completly up! _

_Your father loves you, your friends love you, honey, Neville loves you. He has made that so painstakingly obvious! Don't ever try to loose him! He is the best that there is. Take my word for it, the right match may only come around once. _

_I love you, Moon. _

_Mummy _


	23. Sirius to Harry

Harry,

Remember when we said that we would get a house somewhere together? Remember when we said that we would get a house in the country so I could see the sky? You thought I would like that after all of those years in Azkaban.

I never got the chance to know you like I would have wanted, but I did get the chance to spend time with you. I got to know what it was like to love someone more than anything. I felt like your father, like I could, and would, do anything for you because I loved you so much.

That night I died, Remus wanted me to stay back at Grimwald Place and not go to the Ministry, because it was all a trap to get you, but I wouldn't hear it. I wouldn't listen to him, and that was my downfall.

Though it may sound morbid, we talk here, about how we died. Remus told me that the only reason he didn't follow me into the veil right there was because he was too busy keeping you away from the veil. I am so glad that he did. Even though it must have killed him then to do so, and you must have hated him for it.

Harry, you are so strong, because you put your faith in family and friends. Never give up on love, I believe that you and Ginny can have the kind of love your parents had, you just have to fight for it. (Which I do believe that you have been doing.) Fall back on the Weasleys when you need time and love. Let them help you. Let them love you.

Sirius


	24. Myrtle to Tom

Tom Riddle,

You cut me short of so many things I wanted in life. You cut me short of a love, leaving school, having a life. For years, I have resented you. I have every point to, but it just doesn't feel right, anymore. I can no longer hate you, because I know that you have joined in the life of death. Honestly, I think you have many years ago, but no one really knows for sure.

My first thought when I hear your name is: YOU ARE THE MOST FOUL AND LOW GIT THAT I HAVE EVER MET! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME?! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE IN THIS BATHROOM!

That is what I wanted to write to you, but none of that matters anymore. It doesn't matter, because Harry has conquered all. Harry has killed you dead. You are no longer a threat to me, or anyone else. Your precious snake is dead, too.

I wish you an unhappy death,

Myrtle


	25. Mrs Riddle to Tom

Tom,

You must be questioning everything right now. You must be questioning your life, your purpose, and your skills right now. I should have had this delievered to you long before this, but here is the truth;

You are a wizard. Or at least, I would suspect that you are, seeing how I am, was a witch. You will be called upon by the Head Master of Hogwarts when you are on your eleventh birthday. They shall take you to Hogwarts to train you in the magic art. Be kind to those at Hogwarts. They are all you have.

Mum


	26. Snape to Albus Severus

Albus,

I'm sure you have heard stories. Of your namesake. That is I, Severus Snape.

I'm sure that you know this already, but you have your grandmother's eyes. She was, is, a dear friend of mine. While I am gone, I do have a few different picture frames around the castle. I shall be watching you.

Please; don't be anything like your grandfather and his friends. In short, don't be anything like your brother.

S.S.


	27. Lily to Lily Luna

Lily,

My dear granddaughter! Oh goodness! That makes me sound so old! I guess that it is odd that I will forever be 21. My son has outlived me by the time you were born!

So... how's school? Second year this year? Watch out for any arogant boys. You may end up falling in love with them. Hold your own, and ask your mother to help you perfect your bat-boogey hex. But if in the off-chance you do end up falling in love with a boy you used to hate or a boy who is nothing like you thought you would want, give him time. You may find that he is more than he looks.

Keep good friends close. I had a few good friends who got me through anything. Make sure you have at least one, and by the looks of it, you do. Aden Longbottom, huh? His grandmum was one of my best friends at school. Make sure you go give her a hug anytime you think of her, will you? We are just praying that they will come to join us soon. They have been suffering long enough.

Always keep a light in your life, Lily. Show the fact that you are a flower, because you are. You are a flower to your father, your mother, and someday, you will be a flower to that special person.

Love,

Grandmum Lily


	28. Leonard to Neville

Neville,

You did it, Grandson! You have made us prouder than anything that I can say. Defending everything that you stand for and everything that you love. Life is not meant to challenge us more than push us, Life is meant to teach us what we can be.

You are strong enoug to do anything you put your mind to. Take that and put it to your grandmother. She needs to know that you are still in charge of your life.

After you have finished taking care of your grandmother and her idiotic obsession with living your life for you, then take that strength and put it into your relationship with Luna. Teach her that she is everything you need. Let her be the light in your heart.

Life is not about getting over the challenges, life is about teaching us about who we can be.

Granddad


	29. Mad-Eye to Harry

Harry,

CONSTANT VILIGANCE!

MAD-EYE MOODY


	30. James to Sirius

SIRIUS,

WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T DO IT.

ONE OF THE HARDEST THINGS ABOUT DYING IS THE FACT THAT YOU GET TO KNOW ALL SORTS OF THINGS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW OTHERWISE. YOU GET TO SEE SOME EVENTS AND TRULEY UNDERSTAND HOW THINGS WORK, OR HOW THINGS WORKED OUT IN THIS CASE.

WE KNEW FROM THE MOEMENT WE DIED THAT YOU DIDN'T DO IT. WE ALL KNEW THAT. WHEN WE HEARD THAT INFORMATION WAS BEING LEAKED, WE ALL KNEW THAT IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN YOU. YOU WOULD HAVE DIED BEFORE YOU WOULD HAVE TURNED US IN. I KN0W THAT TO BE THE TRUTH.

SIRIUS, I NEVER FOR A MOMENT THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GUILTY, AND I AM TRULEY SORRY THAT OTHERS DID. I KNOW YOU WILL DO YOUR TIME, BUT REMEMBER THIS; IT IS ALL FOR HARRY. EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE DONE IS FOR HIM. TO WIN THIS. TO FINISH THIS! I KNOW HE CAN DO IT.

STAY STRONG, SIRISUS. IF YOU CAN STAND YOUR MOTHER FOR ALL OF THOSE YEARS, YOU CAN STAND THIS. REMAIN STRONG!

JAMES


	31. Fred to Fred

Freddie,

Is it okay that I call you that? I mean, Georgie always used to call me that when he wasn't calling me Gred. I guess those days are now just my memories, but just remember, if your dad ever gets one of those, eyes-glazed-over looks, remember that he is thinking of what used to be.

So. Treating that sister of yours right? And by right, I mean, are you giving her as much grief as possible, and always keeping up on the blokes she is dating to grill them? But always remember, no matter how much you think is just enough, it is probably too much for her. Give her time. The mroe you treat her rough, but always let her know that you love her, then the tougher she will be.

Being like that to Ginny is what got her through some of the hardest things in her life. Teach Roxie that you will always be there with a laugh and a strong shoulder for her to cry on.

Go through life laughing. It makes it more enjoyable.

Gred, Fred, Freddie, Uncle Fred, Hey You, or What Ever You Want To Call Me.


	32. Tonks to Victorie

Victorie~

What a lovely name! What joy it brings to hear it! I have never really been good with words, and this may come a little odd because you never knew me, but I would just like to let you know that I know you!

Okay, revising that last statement. That probably sounded a little odd. I would have loved to meet you while I was alive, but seeing how I never got that chance.

So there isn't too much to say, but there is some. I would like to tell you that I love you. I know, you don't really know me, as we discussed before, but I love you. You have always been the kind of girl that Teddy has needed. A bit like myself, infact. The kind of girl who won't take no for an answer. Those stubborn Lupin men need that.

Stay with Teddy. He has lost enough in his life, he deserves to have you.

I know I killed this letter, but know that I meant well.

Tonks Lupin


	33. Cedric to Cho

Dearest Cho,

Know that I loved you dear. Know that I still love you. Nothing will ever change that. Ever. I know you don't want to talk about the fact that I am gone, so let's not talk about it. Let's talk about what fun memories we had.

Remember that night that we snuck down to the Black Lake to have a picnic dinner? It was about 5th year, I think. Really great time, that was. If I remember correctly, that was the first time I told you that I loved you, and never stopped after that.

Or remember that time when we were so excited for the Yule ball? You had to get the best dress there was, and you wouldn't let me see it. Because you were afriad that you wouldn't like it or that I wouldn't like it.

Or how about that time when you snuck down to the Hufflepuff common room? And you tapped the barrels in the wrong order, and you got vinegar dumped on you? I couldn't stop laughing, even though I knew it was wrong to laugh at your pain.

Or remember that time, when, well you get the idea. There are so many memories with you, and I will never forget them. I just hope you don't either. Always remember that no matter where you go in life, let your heart lead you. It is never wrong.

I love you, Cho. I always have, and I always will.

Cedric


	34. Colin to Sarah

Sarah,

Life was never easy for either of us at Hogwarts, with all of the Mudblood comments, and everything like that, but you know what was easy? Knowing that I loved you. I knew that from the very beginning.

I want you to be happy, Sarah. I want you to go live your life, get that postion at the Ministry that we always said that you would get. Get married. Have your dream wedding. See your kids off to Hogwarts. But I know you won't. You won't want to.

You will argue to no end that any man that you fall in love with compares nothing to me, but you know what? I'm okay with that if you are. As long as you are happy!

I love you more than anything that I have ever known. Be strong for me, Sarah. Be strong.

Colin Creevy


	35. Lily to Ginny

Ginny,

I never got to meet you, as much as I would have liked to, which saddens me.

You have probably heard this about a million times, but you remind me of myself. You are strong, beautiful, and full of fire. Potter men are always attracted to the same kind of woman, so beware for your sons. I believe that James will be the one to find a woman like us. Partly because of the name and partly because of his attitude.

One of the things that I like the most about you is that you never gave up, even when Harry was being an idiot. You never gave up in a relationship setting, or in what you believe in. Never. That always inspires me.

Ginny, stay strong. Your life will be loads easier now that He is gone, but always remember that being a Potter is no picnic! Just never forget, you are still a Weasley.

Lily Potter


	36. Dobby to Harry

Harry Potter must not forget. That Dobby loves and misses him dearly.

Dobby will miss his friends. His friend Harry Potter, and his Weazy. And all of Master Harry's friends. Dobby misses them.

But Dobby knows that Harry Potter is happy as part of the Weazy family. He is happy with them. And the little Harry Potters.

But it is a great place.

To be with friends.

Dobby


	37. Fred to His Someone

My someone-

Don't cry. There have been too many tears shed over my death, but I don't want you to cry. Baby, you were everything that I ever wanted, and you made me happier than any prank ever could. I love you with all I have.

Don't be sad over the fact that I'm gone, because you know that it was protecting everything that I ever wanted: you, that I died.

Spend some time with my family, ask Mum for embarrasing stories about me. And love again. Fall hard for another bloke that will not know what hit him. I love you, My Someone.

Fred

A/N: I am not naming anyone in this story, I just think that Fred had a someone. Personally, she has the personalities of one of my best friends, but make her whoever you think Fred would be with.


	38. Harry to Hermione

Hermione-

What can I say to my sister? You have been there as a sister to me from first year, and now, to think that I may die, leaving you here with Ron and, well, maybe that isn't that bad for you... anyway, I guess if you are reading this than I am dead... Weird to think about.

You are the brightest witch of your age. You are brilliant. More than just books and cleverness. You have discoverd friendship, and bravery. And Hermione, just be safe. Remember when you said things like that to me? Telling me not to die as I went to go in to find the Stone? Well those words can be said for all of us now.

While I look at you now, you are curled in a ball waiting for Ron to come back. I don't think you noticed that I saw, but I saw you change your blanket with the one that was on Ron's bed. I know how much you miss him. That is the same way I miss Ginny. I guess we just can't live without Weasleys. Huh?

Well, I have wasted enough of our parchment on this letter that I hope you never have to read.

You have been the best sister that a bloke could ever ask for. I love you, Hermione. Don't let Ron give you too much trouble about everything. Know that he means well.

-Harry

A/N: I do not believe that Harry is dead. I just think that he wrote letters to all of them. Incase he did die.


	39. Ted to Tonks

Dora-

Know that I love you. I will start the letter off on a happy note, and end it on one aswell. I know how hard it is to loose a parent, to be one who doesn't fit in with everyone else. I know what all of that is like. But that doesn't mean that I let it bother me.

And you shouldn't either. You should love with everything you have, let yourself enjoy it. Have a family, it is one of the best things that can happen to you over your short life here. And most of all, never take advantage of anything. Some things, and people, are only here for a short time, as you have found out with me.

So live a full life, and try to always remember that sometimes, the best things leave far too soon.

-Dad

P.S. Oh, and know that I trust Remus. He has got to be the one for you, Dora. He makes you happy, and he is a very strong man. He will treat you right, well, he better, otherwise I will come back and kick his werewolf butt. Or haunt him. I have heard a lot of talk about haunting. It might sound fun, but anyway, love him with all you have, Dora. The right people only come around once.


	40. Lily to Harry

Harry!

Oh goodness! Where to start? Years have flown by! To think now that you are on your way to fatherhood! Goodness! How the time has flown!

You remind me more and more of your father, the ways that you are pasing whenever Ginny starts to mention the fact that you are going to be a father in a few months, and the way that you run your hand through your hair when you are embarased, or lovestruck, or worried, basically, you picked up all of those traits from him!

But I also see quite a bit of me in you. Besides my eyes, I mean. I mean more along the lines of how you have a small group of friends that you tell everything to, but no more, because who knows what people would turn something into. And how you are excited for new chapters in your life. Like the baby, I know you are excited about that. And simply being with the girl you love for the rest of your life.

Someday, I hope to meet you here at King's Cross, not too soon of course, but to meet you here. And to ask you what you felt the moment that you know that Ginny was the one. And how it felt to give up everything for those you love.

That is another triat we share. No matter what, you will never back down to protect those you love. Never.

You are loved, Harry. So loved. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Be brave Harry. Be brave.

~Mum


	41. Iola to Neville

Neville,  
Who could ever imagine that you would marry my little girl? My little girl! The last tiem I saw her, she was just a little girl, one whos eyes were bright with innocence, whos curls were always so perfect, because she would spend extra time working with them. But that was all before I left.

Neville, you have no idea how hard it was on her. With no mother to take care of her, she dropped out of school. Xeno tried to homeschool her, but he could never focus on what she was supposed to be learning. Hogwarts was hard those first few years. But then she met you through the DA.

You should have seen the change that happened over those next few years! She went from being scared about everything to being the one that people feared. Not in a totally bad way, either. You taught her to be brave. Because you had come from a home with no parents. Because you were innocent. Because you let her love you.

It takes a special man to marry a woman like her. Treat her well. Her and your boys. And someday, just hope that thier mum can tell them stories of how brave thier father was. is. I do think that I would love you, Neville. And when I meet you, I'm sure I will.  
Iola


	42. Fred to Ginny

Ginny-

Who could ask for a better sister? I don't think that anyone could if they were your sister. Gin, I don't really know what to say. It has been a few years, you have left school, married the man of your dreams, became an International Quidditch star, and you are about to be a mum yourself. I can't believe that I have missed all of this.

You have no idea how much I wanted to be at your first Holly Head Harpies game. How much I wanted to be there at your wedding. How much I want to be there to spoil your little boy. (I just know it's going to be a boy. You're a Weasley Gin. You can't get away from it.)

I just guess that there were other plans for me. But I know that someday, I am going to meet you here at King's Cross, and I will swing you around and tease you like I used to. Because you are, and forever will be, my baby sister.

Freddie


	43. James to Molly

MOLLY-

THIS WILL BE SHORT, BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH TO SAY TO YOU, BUT THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE. YOU HAD TAKEN IN OUR SON AND TAUGHT HIM TO BE A WELL MANNERED YOUNG MAN. YOU HAVE KEPT HIM SAFE AND HEALTHY, YOU HAVE TOLD SIRIUS THAT YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIS MOTHER, AND MOLLY, YOU ARE. LILY AND I COULDN'T ASK FOR SOMEONE WHO WOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF HIM BETTER.

YOU DID MORE THAN JUST TAKE CARE OF HIM PHYSICALLY, YOU LOVED HIM AND MADE HIM PART OF A FAMILY. AND I GUESS WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY, HARRY WOULDN'T HAVE MET THE WOMAN THAT HE IS MORE THAN HAPPY WITH TODAY.

THANK YOU AGAIN MOLLY. FROM ALL OF US HERE AT KING'S CROSS. THANK YOU FOR KEEPING OUR BOY SAFE.

JAMES POTTER


	44. Sirius to Molly

Molly,  
This letter may come hard for you to read, but we both know that what I did was all for Harry's sake. We all know that. That is all I wanted, Harry to know that his friends and family were there for him, even in the darkest times.

You were like his mother. I knew that. I just guess that I didn't want to give up the pictures of Lily holding him when he was a baby. Believe me, I love how much you look out for him, and I know that you will never do anything that wouldn't be good for him. Just understand that it was hard for me to give him up.

Molly you have given him everything that I could not. You gave him a family. You gave him love. I can never thank you enough for what you did for my Godson. Continue to treat him well. Continue to love him for me.

Sirius


	45. Albus Dumbledore to Harry

Harry,  
I have found myself asking too much of you. I do believe that it happens almost every time I open my big mouth.

Harry I must appoligize for not being the kind of man that I was trying to teach you to be. I never wanted you to have to go through all the pain that you have endured, but I'm afraid that is part of gowing up.

How much pain and suffering has come from my hand in this whole business, I don't know but I do know that you are strong. You are one of the bravest men that I ever got the chance to meet, and I am terribly sorry that I had to leave you with all of those unanswered questions. I must appologize for that. For a lot of things.

Always keep searching for the answers, Harry. That is how you succeed in life. Never stop questioning. Never give up.  
A.P.W.B.D.

P.S. You and Ginny have the most wonderful children. It has been a while since I have seen Minerva act like this.


	46. Colin to Harry

Harry~  
How odd things are from this angle! I wish I could take some pictures and send them all to you! I wish you could see your parents here. They are wonderful, Harry! So very wonderful!

I have found other people, like Professor Dumbledore, and even Professor Dippet. Dumbledore introduced us.  
You would like it here! All of the peace.

Harry, I'm sorry I never really gave you a break when it came to school. I was always so excited to see you. To think that the boy who lived was that close to me. Sorry about all that.

Live a long life. A happy one for all of us who didn't make it. And remember that you are always going to be my role-model. You have showed me so much. And I am so thankful.

Thank you, Harry. For everything.  
Colin


	47. Fred to Ron

Ron,  
Baby brother. I think you think that is all you were to me. Just a baby brother. I only have one of those you know.

I watched you grow up. Which believe me! Was no easy task! You were suck a good child after George and I.

So Ronikins. You have been there through everything. Through litterally everything. All of the testing of the pranks. Through all of the jokes. Through all of the baby brother things we did to you. Like sticking you with Ginny for everything. Sorry about all of that.

But you know I love you, through everything. You are, after all, my baby brother. And I know you will miss me. Well, you might not, but I would guess that you will. Who really knows.

But I will see you here at King's Cross. But wait a while. And have some beautiful kids with Hermione. If they look anything like her, I'm sure they will be great. Just kidding. You aren't a bad looking bloke yourself.

See you in a bit, Ronnie.  
Fred.


	48. Tonks to Hermione

Hermione~  
It has been forever. Literally. It has been about 7 years since I saw you last. To think! You and Ron! I always knew it! Called it about your fifth year!

But Hermione listen, you were always like a little sister to me, and I am so saddened to think that you had to live without me. I mean, not that it really matters all that much to you, but I know that you enjoyed our little chats.

But anyway, Hermione don't ever think that anything is impossible. Trust me. After what happened with Remus and I, I would believe anything.

I love you, sis.  
Tonks.


	49. James to Remus

Remus-

My dearest friend, You are never truely alone. While Lily and I won't be there anymore, and you are alone without Sirius, and without Peter... um...

I probably shouldn't be telling you half of this stuff. Who knows what types of trouble I would get in if I am found medeling with time.

So Remus. You aren't alone. I am sure that you are going to spend a lot of genuine time by yourself, but I know that you are used to that. Sorry. That came out wrong. I didn't mean to say that you would be alone. I meant to say that you are used to having time to think.

So, now that I have officiall killed all of this letter, I am going to let you go. Maybe you won't even read it. It's not all that great anyway. Who wants to hear something from a friend who knows nothing of your pain?

I know I wouldn't. Meet you in King's Cross, old pal.

James


	50. Harry to Ron

Ron-  
Wow. 6 long years has it been? A long time to know a guy. I know that I haven't always been as good of a friend as I should have been. I wasn't always there for you, Ron.

And I am sorry. So very sorry.  
You have always been there and I know it's not your fault that you left. None of that even matters. It's because you came back that matters. And just keep talking about that little ball of light. She will always understand you. Because she always has.

Tell her not to worry too much about me now that well, I guess if you are reading this, then I am gone. Weird to think about, isn't it, Ron?

I never thought it would end like this. With all of these people being gone. Already. I don't want to think about it, but I guess that you have to think about it a lot.

You are blessed to have such a great family. One that has adopted me into your family. You have so many brothers that will support you, and a sister who is unlike anyone that I have ever met before. Love them all. You don't know when they won't be there anymore.

Tell Ginny that I love her. I have so many times, but she needs to be told it. Over and over. Support her through everything that she does. Through her living without me. I can't imagine what that must be like for her. To have the man that she loves being ripped away from her. Just can't imagine it.

Ron you are such a great friend. And I really am sorry about everything that has happened. Believe me. I am. Meet you at King's Cross. Until then, stay strong. I will miss you, Ron.

Harry


	51. Tonks to Ginny

Ginny~  
Who knew when a pink-haired girl walked into the Burrow that she would become such great friends with a redhead that lived there. Who knew? Well I guess that someone did. Somewhere.

Well, I guess that I really didn't know what I was going to say in this letter, I just knew that I wanted to say something to my little sister.

Well, okay. There is something. You are right. You knew that Remus was the perfect choice for me. You knew that. And you knew what you wanted, and you knew how to get it. You knew that you wanted to marry Harry, and you knew how to get him.

I guess that shows the difference between us. We both know what we want, but come across in different ways of getting it. Not really the best comparison ever, but you will give it to me, right?

Have a great life, Ginny. Love with everything that you have. You never know when it is going to be gone.

Tonks


	52. Cedric to Harry

Harry~  
Didn't think it would end this way, did you? I know that I didn't. I could never had guessed that it would end with me dying and who knows what happening to you. I never would have wanted to guess that.

Well I guess I can thank you for bringing my body back to my father and to Cho. I know that it ended a lot of worries for them. Both of them still have to learn how to move on with life, but it ended a lot of grief. It was like they knew that I was safely in the ground, they didn't have to worry about where my body was lying.

I must appoligize for my behavior. I was rude to you, and even when I wasn't directly, I never made my friends not be rude to you. You were a Hogwarts Champion, just like I was, and I should have supported you, not pushed you down. It was very childish. I was a seventh year. I shouldn't have acted as though I was a second year.

So Harry, if you ever get the chance, tell everyone that you can that my death was not a tradegy, but someone who was a victim of war. My death was the start of the war, and I now am glad that I was the one that died, and not you. Thank you again for everything that you have done for my family following my passing.

Live a long life, Harry. When you come home, you shall be welcomed as a hero.

Cedric


	53. Ariana to Albus

Ablus~  
I know that we haven't talked. For years. We didn't talk while I was alive. And I wish we had. I wish that I could tell you everything that was going on with me. I wish I could hear stories about your adventures. I wish...

But wishing does no good. I have learned that. Aberforth has learned that. I hope that you have too.

What is it like? Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts? I heard stories of Hogwarts, but was never able to attend. What is it like? What are the people like that go there? What are you like? Albus I miss everything that life used to be. But here is better.

Here will always be better.

Waiting at King's Cross,  
Ariana Dumbledore


	54. Lily to Severus

Severus~

How is life at Hogwarts? Same old, same old? I never expected much of that school, never really wanted it to change, though. Times are odd there, I have seen it. The children are afraid. All of them. And the teachers with them. And rightfully so.

Darkness is coming. I know the feelings that everyone is having. I had those feelings before. When we went into hiding. The darkness coming hurt more than I knew. It is hurting you, Sev. I know it is.

You aren't dark like the rest of them. You aren't. You can not be asked to be something that you are not. You are not dark, and therefore, you can not be dark simply because of the Dark Lord's plans. You should be the one that the student's look up to in this time of need, not be the one scaring them.

I know what you have done. Watching over Harry. I cannot thank you enough for it. No, Albus didn't tell me. I could see it. It has meant so much to me that you did that even though no one forced you to. That you would watch out for Harry has meant so much to me.

Thank you for everything that you have done, Sev. I will be waiting at King's Cross for you. Maybe someday, we can make up as friends again.

Love,  
Lily


	55. Sirius to Remus

Moony~  
I am going to tell you what I have been telling you for years. Do what makes you happy. There is no reason that you should be different than anyone else. Just because you are what you are does not mean that you should be treated any differently. And I know that if I were still alive, I would be talking to the Ministry, trying to get people like you their own rights. I would be working with Hermione by then. I'm sure she has some sort of petiton for that.

But Remus really. If she makes you happy, be with her. If teaching at Hogwarts makes you happy, do that! If teaching in general makes you happy, write a book about what it is like to have lyncanthropy. Do everything that you can that make you happy, because you deserve it.

Padfoot


	56. Dobby to Winky

Winky-

Dobby knows that Winky needs help, but Dobby can no longer be there to help Winky. Dobby knows Winky will miss Dobby, but Dobby knows that Winky will find someone to fill the hole in her heart.

Goodbye Winky  
Dobby A Free Elf


	57. Harry to McGonagall

Professor McGonagall-  
I hate to be writing this letter. I really do. And I hope that you never have to read it. Because if you do, then that means that I am dead. And you see, I can't be dead. I have so much to live for.

But if I am dead, than you need to know why, and you need to be able to tell others what I died for. I guess that I will start at the beginning, because there is nowhere else to start.

When Voldemort tried first to kill me, he didn't succeed because Mum gave herself. And when that happened, Voldemort split his soul, and...

Maybe I should start a bit before this. A horcrux: a part of a soul that is split only by the killing of another human being. Voldemort has 7 of them. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. His mother's ring. Salazar Slytherin's locket. His diary. (The one that I destroyed in second year when he tried to posses Ginny.) Helga Hufflepuff's cup. His snake Naigni. And myself.

We are back to what I was going to tell you. When Voldemort tried first to kill me, he didn't succeed because Mum gave herself. And when that happened, Voldemort split his soul, and when he split his soul, it latched on to the only living thing that it could find in the room, me.

All of these horcruxes must be destroyed before he can die. The diary, the ring, and the locket have already been destroyed. I sent Hermione and Ron off to destroy the cup, and I know that they did. If you are reading this, then I have already been destroyed by him aswell. Make sure that the others are destroyed. All of them. They all have to be destroyed in order to kill him. And he has to be finished.

I hate to put this all on you, I know it is a lot to take in, but it all has to be done. And without me, you know who else to call on. Call on Ron and Hermione. They will help to finish him. Call the DA together. They want to help.

You are a magnifacent witch. I am sure that you will know what to do. Thank you.

-Harry

P.S. Snape was always on our side.


	58. Sirius to Tonks

Nymphadora,  
Don't yell at me for calling you that, it is my job to watch your hair turn all red when you get angry at me for doing so.

So, I am dead. That has been established. Harry now has inheirited Grimwald Place. I don't know if either you or Remus could walk in there anymore. He hardly could while I was alive. Don't let the place itself scare you, it is just a house.

I know that we are apart again, but believe me, I am in a much better place than Azkaban this time. A much better place. But I am sad that I didnt' get to spend nearly as much time with you as I would have wanted to.

Spend more time with that idiot wolf that I call a friend. He really will come around. Just give him some time to figure out what he really wants.

See you at King's Cross, cousin,  
Sirius


	59. The Grey Lady to Luna

Luna~  
You aren't like the others. You are different. You are kind. So much kinder than many others at this school. I must thank you for being so kind to me. You treat me like I am no different than anyone else. You make me feel asthough I have a friend.

You are a goo friend, Luna. You care about those around you. I can never thank you enough for that.

Helena Ravenclaw


	60. Dumbledore to Ron

Ron~  
I know you don't believe me at the moment, but believe me that you are very nessisary in the defeating of Voldemort. I am so glad that you found that in the darkest of times. That is why I gave you the deluminator. To find the light that is in you. The true light. The true importance.

I have always been pleased with how you know what is truely important to you. Continue being a good friend, Ronald Weasley, and you will go far.

A.P.W.B.D.


End file.
